


Grinding on a Friend

by thatgayshipper



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), Old Magcon
Genre: M/M, i couldn't write something that awful, it's not as bad as the warning makes it seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: They're in a hotel during tour livestreaming and Taylor's horny. Things get out of hand quickly.





	Grinding on a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> If you know the livestream clip that inspired this, good. If not, sorry. I couldn't find a link.

That day some of the Magcon boys decided to have a lazy YouNow stream from their hotel room. Matthew, Taylor and a couple other of the guys were in the room. Matt and Taylor were play-fighting to get some restless energy out that was pent up from spending so much time on the tour bus. They wrestled and pinned each other, Taylor winning nine times out of ten. And Taylor wouldn't admit it, but having Matt's body underneath his, or just against his, was turning him on a little.

Taylor decided to do something about it.

He grabbed the boy from behind and wrapped his arms around him, so he could hardly struggle to get free. Matt still tried and wound up sitting on Taylor's lap on the bed. Taylor took the chance and started bouncing a little, letting Matt know what he wanted. The boy finally broke his arms free and tried to get up but Taylor grabbed him around the waist, one hand rubbing his dick briefly just out of the camera's frame, and pulled him back down. He slid his hands to the boy's hips and resumed the lazy form of humping. Matthew tried again to stand up, pushing against the hands on his hips, succeeded and walked away a bit. And Taylor slapped his ass, claiming him, even if he wouldn't admit why.

A couple hours later when the livestream was done and they were alone, Matt confronted him about it. "Hey, I was wondering... why'd you start grinding on me during the livestream?"

Taylor had already come up with some good excuses. "You know how the fans are, they got to see us sexually or they won't care anymore, and some of 'em really like us actin' gay."

Matt just nodded and waited a few seconds to reply, "and you... were a little turned on by it?"

Taylor had hoped the boy wouldn't bring that up, but he had another lie planned. "Well, we've been on this tour for months, no breaks, and haven't fucked any chicks, so just being close to somebody - your body - got me hard."

Matthew nodded, seemingly satisfied at the answer.

But Taylor, as usual, couldn't help but push it further. "You know... I was looking at the screen then, and ... you were smiling. You like gettin' fucked?"

Matt tried to keep any revealing expressions off his face as he replied, "No, I was smiling 'cause it was good fun, joking around for the fans and all."

"Dude, I think you liked it," he said as he stood up from his bed and walked towards Matt on the other bed.

Matt, feeling a little threatened by his advancing friend, said, "Taylor, trust me when I tell you, you don't have to worry or beat me up or anything. I'm not gay."

"I'm not gay either. And I wasn't going to hit you. But I felt something when I was pulling you back down onto my lap. A bulge in your pants. You were hard," Taylor concluded.

"I have a big dick, I can't help if it bulges out. I wasn't hard," Matt continued, defending his sexuality in case his friend took offense at homosexuality.

"Don't make me force you to admit it."

"Taylor-" Matthew began protesting before Taylor pushed him to lay down on the bed. He crawled over to him and unbuttoned the boy's pants and pulled out Matt's dick lightning fast. Taylor’s hand moved up and down expertly, causing Matt to moan. He sqeaked, “No,” and tried pushing Taylor off, but Taylor was bigger and stronger. All his efforts did nothing.

Taylor decided to started thrusting into the crook between Matt’s right leg and his pelvis. “You want it, don’t you, Matty?” Taylor said with his voice husky and breathing heavy. “Just admit it and we can go all the way.”

Matt whimpered. “No! No no no no...” he trailed off and shook his head instead. Taylor didn’t like this though and caught Matt by his chin. Taylor pulled Matt towards him for a kiss, and Matt doubled his efforts shaking his head to avoid it. Taylor won though, and as he dominated the kiss, he stopped stroking Matt off for long enough to undo his own pants and pull out his cock. Matt took the chance to try and shove Taylor off, but it had taken him a good second to realize when Taylor had stopped. He had missed his opportunity.

Taylor simply respond by grinding down onto Matt, their unclothed cocks sliding against each other, making both boys moan.

“No no no no no no no ...” Matt began again.

Taylor slapped him. “Shut up unless you’re telling me you want this.”

Matt let out a sob and didn’t verbally protest anymore but struggled, hands on Taylor’s bare chest, trying to push him away. “If you’re not gay, why don’t you just pretend I have tits? Squeeze, suck, bite ‘em.” He put his hand over one of Matt’s on his chest and showed him how to squeeze it, the muscle of his pecks not quite boob-like. Matt took both hands off Taylor’s chest, but Taylor kept going. “Enjoy this. I’m getting real tired of forcing you.”

At this, Matt tried pushing Taylor away by holding onto his biceps instead. “Or you could feel up my arms like that. You like how big they are, how strong, don’t you?” Taylor’s dick caught the head of Matt’s just right, and Matt let out another moan and a sob. “Yeah, you do,” Taylor whispered sexily into Matt’s ear. “Can I fuck you now, baby boy?” Taylor’s hand started creeping down to Matt’s asshole, brushing skin gently on its way.

Matt couldn’t stay quiet anymore. “No, Taylor, stop. I don’t want that. I don’t want any of this.” His voice was breaking, and choking on his own tears, Matt had to make this final plea to get Taylor to stop. “Taylor, you’re my friend, don’t do this to me.”

And Taylor’s hips stopped. “You’re right, man. I’m sorry,” he said and pulled his body off Matt’s. His cock softening at the realization of what he’d done, he grabbed shorts, put them on quickly and left the hotel room for God-knows-where.

Matt just laid there, dick soft and lying on his stomach as he cried less frantically now. He eventually crawled to the bathroom and tried wiping the pre-cum off his skin. He couldn’t tell whose cum it was though and that disgusted him, so he bathed and cried some more. It hit him eventually that Taylor was going to come back. He would have to sleep in this room they were supposed to share.

Matt rose from the bath, and flipped the upper lock on the door so it couldn’t be opened by somebody even if they had a room key, and started to mentally prepare himself for the inevitable knock on the door.

It came at almost midnight. “Matt?” Taylor said from the other side of the door. “Matt, I’m sorry. Please let me in. We need to talk. I’m so so sorry.”

“Find somewhere else to stay. I don’t want to be in the same room with you,” was Matt’s cold answer.

Taylor sighed. “My stuff is in there.”

“Find someone to switch rooms with and I’ll let you in to grab your stuff as long as he’s in here too.”

Nothing was going to sway Matt, so Taylor set off to find the nicest, most push-over Magcon boy he could find, probably that Canadian kid with the guitar, Shawn. This was going to take a lot more than just doing what Matt asked of him tonight, but he would prove he wasn’t going to hurt him again. He was a better person than his actions from hours before, and he would show Matt that. He would prove their years of friendship weren’t in vain. He would prove it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning a long time ago and the end more recently. Seeing a picture of Taylor and Matt the other day made me like this enough to finally post it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
